You'll Find The Way
by Memorie's of Daisuke Edogawa
Summary: Dia sepertinya terkejut, lalu pandangan kami bertemu. Sekilas ia tersenyum, tapi kemudian berlari menjauh.   Aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya, hingga aku putuskan untuk mencoba mengejarnya.


**"_MY TOMORROW"_**

Cerita ini udah aku ralat.

Jadi, kalo 1 minggu yang lalu anda sekalian udah baca, dimohon untuk baca lagi.

Dan, sebelumnya, aku mau ngasih saran.

Kalau mau ngerasain efeknya lebih dalam, ngebaca ini story

sambil ngedengerin lagu "Find The Way" by Mika Nakashima,

Original Sound Track Gundam Seed. Tepatnya Ending ke-3, berturut-turut.

Atau bila tidak punya, Hujan Kemarin by Taxi/ You Look at Me by Cristian Bautista/ Moment by Ayumi Hamasaki juga gak papa...

Hehe...

Dan cerita ini, terinspirasi dari kisah diri saya pribadi, serta dari

sebuah cerita, yang saya lupa dari mana.

Kalo enga' salah, berjudul "Padang Ilalang" karya Mas. Vachzar(Moyet Gaul).

Happy a Nice read, and please comment juga ya...?

.

.

.

**_Genre Utama: Adventure  
><em>**

**_Genre Pendukung: Drama, Comfort, Friendly, Family, General, etc~_**

**_RATE: T_**

**_LANGUAGE: INDONESIAN._**

**_Pairing: ?  
><em>**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

**_MASHIMOTO-sensei punya Naruto_**

**_CERITA INI PUNYA SAYA!_**

**_Story Word's: 1950 word's_**

**_YOSH! Selamat Membaca..._**

.

.

.

.

_**"YOU WILL FIND WAY" **_

...

**26 Maret, 2011...**

...

Aku berjalan, melewati jalanan yang sehari-hari aku lewati. Menapaki, dan menelusuri jalanan yang akrab denganku. Tapi hari ini aku sangat lelah, jadi kuputuskan untuk beristirahat dulu.

Aku mencari-cari tempat, lalu pada akhirnya ku temukan sebuah padang rumput yang terletak tepat di depan SMPN 1 Gabus, SMPku dulu.

Aku berjalan ke sana, setelahnya kurebahkan tubuhku di atasnya. Walaupun sebenarnya ini adalah lapangan sepakbola lepas, tapi aku lebih suka menganggapnya padang rumput. Di sekelilingnya, warna hijaunya padi menghiasi bagai tak terpisah.

Hingga aku mulai memandang awan.

Ya, kebiasaan memandang awan adalah hal yang sangat rutin kulakukan. Menikmati dan menghargai, betapa Tuhan melukis sebuah keindahan.

Tapi hari ini berbeda, aku tak memandangnya dari atap rumahku. Tapi dari atas rumput hijau ini... Hal yang sejak dulu, sangat ingin aku lakukan... Seperti waktu aku masih kecil dahulu...

Kenapa?

Karena sekarang sudah jarang sekali ada tempat seperti ini, yang pernah ku temui... Bahkan di tempat kelahiranku... Semuanya sudah tertimpa oleh beton, ironis sekali.

Aku sangat benci kota. Yang tak pernah mau, menghargai Ciptaan Tuhan. Akan tetapi...

Ternyata keindahan tempat ini membiusku. Semua beban, penatku pun lepas... Aku tak menyangka, ternyata berbaring beralaskan rumput hijau seperti ini rasanya. Lebih dari yang aku bayangkan.

Menyenangkan.

Entah kenapa, rasanya pikiranku menjadi jernih.

Ku lihat, awan di atas sana indah sekali... Ingin rasanya aku bisa hidup seperti mereka. Bebas, lepas dan tenang. Lalu, di saat aku dewasa nanti, aku menikah dengan orang yang aku cintai.

Tak terlalu cantik juga tak masalah, yang penting ia jujur dan setia. Setelahnya punya dua anak, satu

laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Aku ingin agar mereka cepat mandiri, supaya aku bisa dengan leluasa memandang awan seperti ini.

Dan sebagai seorang laki-laki, aku ingin mati lebih dulu dari mereka...

...

Sayangnya hidup tak semudah itu... Cg! Merepotkan sekali... Tapi apa boleh buat, itulah hidup.

Kau akan tertinggal bila tak melangkah, dan akan tertindas bila tak punya nyali.

Bicara soal hidup, aku jadi ingat masa lalu...? Ya, sesuatu yang entah bagaimana aku bisa mengatakannya. Masa-masa yang sangat ingin aku ulangi, tapi tetap saja waktu tak bisa kompromi.

Aku masih ingat, saat aku jadi cengeng dulu...

Sering membolos, dan perempuan itu... Aku mencintainya.

Tapi semuanya sudah berubah. Aku yang dulunya agak gemuk, sekarang jadi agak kurus. SMPku yang dulunya hanya 28 ruangan, sekarang sudah bertambah. Tapi aneh, mengapa perasaan ini padanya makin besar? Padahal kami tak pernah bertemu lagi, semenjak perpisahan SMP itu...

Tiga tahun lalu.

Padahal, dulu aku tak pernah sekalipun bertatap muka dengannya. Tak pernah memandang matanya, tapi yang sering kupandang malah rambutnya. Haduduh... Bukan, bukan karena aku pengecut. Tapi aku ini pemalu. He... Sama saja ya?

Tak mampu memandang pelangi yang terlukis di bola matanya, kalau kupandangi juga. Bisa pingsan aku. Huhuhu... Menyenangkan sekali saat itu...

Semuanya sudah berubah.

Tapi ada satu yang belum berubah... Tempat ini...

Rumput ini, angin ini, perasaan ini, tempat ini... Masih sama dengan yang dulu...

Dengan perlahan, kupejamkan kedua mataku. Hingga kurasakan, angin berhembus melompati tubuhku sejuk sekali... Kulentangkan tubuhku lebar-lebar, supaya dapat menikmatinya lebih jauh...

Hingga ku dengar sebuah suara merdu.

...

Bukan, bukan suara. Tapi lebih seperti sebuah lagu. Yang dinyanyikan oleh seseorang.

"Find The Way..." Gumamku tanpa sadar, menyebut title lantunan lagu itu.

Dengan perlahan, kubuka kedua mataku. Aku lalu bangkit dari tidurku, duduk, lalu kulihat... Seorang perempuan cantik jelita, bersayap putih, dan memakai sebuah kimono. Entah terbuat dari bahan apa kimono yang ia pakai, rasanya tipiis sekali...

Hingga bentuk lekuk tubuhnya, yang terkesan sempurna itu, terlihat jelas olehku.

Dadanya yang kecil, bergoyang mengikuti tariannya. Lalu, kulitnya yang putih mulus, terlihat memantulkan cahaya... Rambut panjang sepinggangnya itu, indah sekali...

Aku sangat suka rambutnya, seolah mengingatkanku pada seseseorang...

Dengan lincahnya ia menari. Bukan, bukan menari ala biduan dangdut murahan tak punya moral seperti di TV atau panggung Ilegal. Tapi... Aneh.

Aku seperti melihat paradise bird (cendrawasih) dari dalam gerakannya. Tariannya itu, entah bagaimana caranya aku dapat menggambarkannya dengan kata-kata...

Ia melompat kesana-kemari, dan... Sungguh indah.

Serta, suara merdunya menyanyikan "Find The Way" bagaikan kicauan burung pagi hari.

Membuatku teringat, akan seseorang yang sangat aku cintai...

. . .

Merasa penasaran dengannya, aku coba memanggilnya. "Hai...!"

Dia sepertinya terkejut, lalu pandangan kami bertemu. Sekilas ia tersenyum, tapi kemudian berlari menjauh.

Aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya, hingga aku putuskan untuk mencoba mengejarnya.

Langkah anggunnya yang kecil, tak sepadan dengan langkahku yang besar serta cepatnya lariku. Dan benar saja, aku berhasil menyudutkannya.

Tiba-tiba saja ia tersandung, lalu terjatuh. Tersudut di bawah sebuah pohon besar. Akasia besar.

Dia terlihat seperti ketakutan, apa ia takut padaku? Menyadari hal itu, aku berhenti berlari. Lalu tersenyum, "Find The Way..." Ujarku padanya.

...

Aku membuka kedua mataku perlahan, mengamati daerah sekitar diriku...

"Ternyata tadi hanya mimpi..." Gumamku kecewa.

Kupandangi langit sore yang mulai memerah, serta ku cocokkan dengan jam tangan bermerek Cold milikku.

"Sudah sore... Sebaiknya aku pulang..."

...

...

...

**27 Maret, 2011...**

...

Hari ini, seperti kemarin. Aku berjalan melewati jalanan seperti biasanya. Lalu kembali, mencoba berbaring lagi. Di atas padang rumput seperti kemarin.

Berharap, aku dapat kembali bertemu dengan bidadari itu. Yang telah, membuatku jatuh cinta.

Heh? Aneh bukan? Tapi apa peduliku, aku juga tak tahu kenapa aku bisa merasa seperti ini... Setidaknya, ia perempuan kedua yang mampu membuatku seperti ini.

Yang jelas, sekarang. Aku mencintainya...

...

Akhirnya aku mendengarkannya lagi, lagu "Find The Way", yang merupakan ending dari Anime favoritku mengalun merdu.

Terngiang dengan jelas, tiap lirik yang terdengar di telingaku. Tapi berbeda dengan hari

kemarin, aku tak langsung memandang bidadari itu. Tapi aku masih mengamati langit. Memandang awan.

Juga sesekali ku remas-remas rumput di sekitarku, mencoba menyentuh alam. Hingga hampir masuk ke lirik terakhir, aku mencoba bangkit.

Duduk. Kulirik ia sesaat, ia hanya tersenyum padaku. Berbeda dengan kemarin, kenapa ya?

Ku gerakkan tangan kananku, menyelinap masuk pada saku celanaku. Dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Sebuah foto...

Foto?

Ya, foto seseorang yang sangat aku cintai. Yang diam-diam aku ambil dari foto profilnya di Face Book, lalu ku cetak secara rahasia...

Hehehe... Aku pintar 'kan? Terimakasih pujiannya...

Kupandangi itu, dengan penuh perasaan, harapan, cinta... Tapi apa daya, ia hanya menganggapku teman. Just Friend.

JUST ONLY FRIEND...

"Sedang apa?" tanya bidadari itu tiba-tiba.

Aku sedikit kaget, sejak kapan ia duduk di sampingku? Kemudian aku tersenyum. "Melihat, foto..."

"Foto...?"

"Ya, seseorang yang aku cintai." Jelasku padanya.

Ia mengangguk kecil, "Kenapa ia mirip denganku?"

"...Entahlah..." Aku menggeleng pelan, "Aku sendiri tak tahu..." Lalu tersenyum.

...

Hening.

"Sekarang ia ada dimana?"

"Tak tahu. Yang jelas, jauh dariku..."

"Sudah katakan cinta?"

"Sudah. Tapi walaupun juga, apa daya ia hanya menganggapku teman..." Aku tersenyum hambar, "Tak lebih..."

Hening.

"..."

"Menurutmu, apa arti cinta?"

"Hn...? Entahlah..." Kucoba memandang bidadari di sampingku ini, "Tapi menurutku, tak jauh beda dengan matahari." Lalu aku memandang awan lagi.

"Matahari?"

"Menyakiti mata, jika terlalu dekat, ataupun bila kau tak tahu cara memandangnya dengan benar... Tapi, sangat dibutuhkan, karena bila tak ada, hidup akan menjadi gelap..."

Hening.

"...Maksudnya...? Aku tak mengerti?"

"Mau kujelaskan?"

"Ya... Jika kau tak keberatan..."

Aku kemudian bangkit dari dudukku, berdiri. Dan membelakangi matahari di sampingnya. "Apa kau bisa melihat mentari itu?" Jemari telunjukku menunjuk matahari.

"Tidak," dia menggeleng pelan.

"Sekarang, coba kau lihat..." Aku kemudian duduk lagi.

Dia sedang mencoba melihat mentari. Setelah beberapa detik, ia memalingkan pandangannya.

"Tak bisa, mataku sakit." Katanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Begitulah cinta, bayangkan saja jika matamu itu adalah hatimu. Pasti sakit, jika kau coba memandangnya begitu saja..."

"Tapi, bagaimana kita bisa memandangnya dengan benar?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku tersenyum ramah. "Coba kau lihat telapak tanganmu..."

"Telapak?" Ia lalu menengadahkan tangan kanannya padaku.

"Cahaya matahari memantul dari situ, dan secara tak langsung kau dapat melihat mentari..."

Dia mengangguk perlahan. "Begitu...?" Sepertinya mengerti penjelasanku.

"Ya..." _Secara tak langsung, diri adalah serpihan matahari itu sendiri... _"Kau juga dapat melihatnya, bukan hanya begitu. Kau juga bisa melihatnya dari pantulan air, atau cermin gelap."

"..." Ia hanya diam. Sepertinya memikirkan sesuatu?

Aku hanya tersenyum. Lagi.

"Kau mau bercinta denganku...?"

"Eh?" Apa yang ia katakan tadi?

"Aku ingin, kau menghuni hatiku..."

"Ta-tapi..." Aku mencoba menolak.

"Sss...t," Dia berbisik, dan menutup mulutku dengan jari telunjuknya agar aku tak bicara lagi.

"Kumohon... Jangan tolak aku." Entah terhipnotis apa aku ini, aku hanya menurut saja saat ia menenggelamkanku.

Menghanyutkanku, ke dalam surga dunia.

Benar-benar mimpi yang indah... Ya, sangat indah bukan...?

...

"Oh ya, ada satu pertanyaan yang mengganjal hatiku kemarin..."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kemarin kau lari?"

"Karena cinta itu seperti kupu- kupu... Semakin kau kejar, makin ia mengindar..."

"Kupu-kupu...?"

"Ya... Tapi bila kau biarkan ia terbang jauh, ia akan menghampirimu... Di saat kau tak menduganya..."

_**Bukannya itu takdir?**_

...

...

...

**28 Maret, 2011.**

...

Hari ini, sangat berbeda dengan kemarin. Ataupun lusa. Jika kemarin aku pulang siang hari, sekitar pukul tiga. Tapi hari ini aku pulang hampir pukul lima sore.

Aku tak suka Hari Senin. Tapi itu tak menghalangiku, untuk berkunjung ke tempat itu.

_"Kimi wa itta... Nagaiyume wo mita..._

_(You said, "I had a long dream...")_

_Totemo kanashii... Yume datta to..._

_(It was a very sad dream.)_

_Soredemo sono sugata wa... Sukoshi mo kumoranai..."_

_(But what I saw wasn't one bit clouded.)_

Gumamku pelan, menyanyikan sepenggal lirik "Find The Way". _You'll Find... The Way..._

Bruak!

!

Apa ini? Aku, tak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi. Tapi kedua mataku terasa terpaku, ransel tanganku terjatuh. Aku syock! Mendapati, padang rumput kemarin, telah berubah jadi tanah gersang tanpa warna kehidupan.

Alat-alat berat, seperti truk, buldoser, traktor, dan yang lainnya. Berpijak di sana.

Awalnya aku kira aku salah tempat, tapi ternyata aku tak salah. Ini benar, ini padang rumput kemarin. Tapi, kenapa...? Kenapa jadi seperti ini?

Kenapa jadi begini...?

...

Aku tak terima! Aku berlari, menerobos pembatas, serta pagar yang kemarin tak ada...

Tapi apa daya, beberapa orang yang berbadan lebih besar dariku menghalangiku. Kulihat, mereka berpakaian layaknya seorang preman.

Aku coba menerobos mereka, tapi kemudian mereka memukulku. Memakiku, dan memukulku lagi.

Bugh!

Buagh!

Duagh!

Aku terpaksa mundur. Memar di kedua pipi, serta sakitnya perutku memaksanya. Dengan putus asa, aku mengambil ransel tanganku yang terjatuh tadi.

"...!"

Tapi tiba-tiba saja, aku dapat merasakannya. Ada seseorang, yang memelukku dari belakang.

Bukan, tapi bidadari kemarin. Tapi baunya, tak seharum kemarin. Baunya seperti... "Darah?"

"Te...ri..makasih... Hiks. Kemarin kau mau datang ke sini..." ucapnya sesenggukan kepadaku. Lalu dapat kurasakan, bayangannya memudar.

Memudar, hingga hilang tanpa bekas.

Menangis, aku ingin sekali menangis! Tapi aku tak bisa! Aku ini laki-laki!

Seorang laki-laki tak boleh menangis...

Lalu kuambil ranselku, dan kudapati sebuah papan besar terpampang dengan jelas di depanku.

**"DILARANG MASUK AREA INI! SEDANG ADA PEMBANGUNAN MALL! LAHAN INI MILIK P.T. SUCSES SEJAHTERA!"**

...

_Find the way..._

_Kotoba nakutemo tobu hane wa nakutemo..._

_(Even without word's, even without wings to fly on.)_

_Midasu kaze ni makenu you ni._

_(As long as westand our ground in the wind.)_

_Susunda michi no saki tashika na hikari wo mita..._

_(At the end, of the path we've traveled we finally saw the light...)_

Ku kepalkan tanganku, dengan penuh amarah kupandangi papan itu.

DUAAGGHH!

Bruk...!

Lalu kutendang sekuat tenaga, hinga roboh. Hancur.

Aku pun berlari sekuat tenaga... Tak peduli orang-orang itu mengejarku...

You'll Find... The Way...

_Aku benci peradaban._

...

**~~TH€ ¤ €ND~~**

*or To Be Continue?*

.

.

.

Mohon kritik, saran, flamenya...

(_ _)

Pesan moralnya, tolong cari

sendiri ya...

Hehehe...

Peace!


End file.
